Dangerously In Love
by Lilkimi88
Summary: News is going around about Abby and Carter is still in the dark about it. CARBY
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I need someone who will help write this story. I mean I have got an idea of this story but I need someone to help. You have to be devoted though and we will share ideas. If you want to help e-mail me on groovykim2002@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Susan, have you got the documents I asked for" Carter asked while peering through he curtain while Susan looked at a patient.  
  
"Yeah it is in my locker. Hold on a sec let me finish with this patient and I will go and get for you". She answered back while looking at her patient  
  
"But I need it now. I am off and I want to go home. Can't you just give me your combination"?  
  
"Yes but that means I will have to kill you afterwards". Susan answered back laughing. "It's 36,4,9" "Thanks" Carter said while leaving the room.  
  
While walking by admin to the lounge. Carter was stopped by Luka.  
  
"You still coming?" Luka asked  
  
"Yeah I would not miss it"  
  
"Have you thought about what I asked you" Luka asked  
  
"Yeah, that is why I am definitely coming. You can't have a wedding without a best man"  
  
Both men laughed. They have gotten a lot closer since they both got back from Congo. Luka had helped Carter through his rough patch a while back "Look I'm off, I don't want Weaver catching me and making me do an extra shift". Carter said looking around "Ok see you later" replied Luka.  
  
**********************************  
  
Carter walked into the lounge and straight to Susan's locker. "What was her combination again?" he thought to himself. "36,4,9" he said as he turned the lock. He opened the locker and looked around and found the papers.  
  
"They you are, now I can go home and sleep" he said to himself. As he was about to the close the locker door his eyes caught something. A picture. A picture of a baby that looked about a 9 months and a quiet short woman with blonde highlighted hair and brown eyes. She was hugging the baby boy and smiling towards the camera. That woman was Abby.  
  
"Abby, what is Abby doing with a baby in her hands" he said to himself while looking the picture. Just then Susan walked in.  
  
"Have you found the it?" Susan asked while walking towards him.  
  
"Um, u- yeah" Cater answered breaking from his gaze. "Cute baby isn't it? Carter continued showing her the picture. "U- yeah it is" Susan said surprised taking the picture out of Carter's hand.  
  
"Have you spoken to her lately" Carter asked curoiused  
  
"Yeah, yesterday she was telling me about her day out with Jaden" pointing the boy in picture.  
  
"Jaden?" Carter asked trying to hide his feelings of curiosity  
  
"Yeah her nephew Jaden, in the picture it's Eric's son". Susan explained. "She loves him to death, she can't stop talking about him when we are on the phone. She sent me this picture of him and her at the park couple of months back. She was there when he was born and decided to stay in Boston so she could be closer to Eric, Eric's wife and Jaden. She is really happy there". Susan said replacing the picture back in the locker and closing the lock.  
  
Carter just took in everything Susan said without any expression on his face. "Now Dr. Carter you know I have to kill you now since you know my locker combination" Susan joked with her hand out walking towards Carter. "Oh please no, no someone help me, help". Carter said jokily walking and pretending to be scared.  
  
Just then Kerry burst in the lounge. "This is not an actors studio, so Susan get your ass back to work. Carter if you are off leave unless you want an extra shift"  
  
"No Kerry I was about to leave" he said trying not to laugh Kerry the walked out with Susan following behind. Susan stopped at the door. "I will get you later Dr. Carter". Susan said with an evil laugh then walked out. Carter stood there laughing, then walked out to go home.  
  
******************************************  
  
"So you are definitely coming?" Luka asked with his accent.  
  
"Yes I am don't worry Luka, I won't miss it for the world"  
  
"Are you sure can make it in your condition"  
  
"Luka I have only got high blood pressure is not I have cancer or something"  
  
"Sorry I was just concerned" Luka said  
  
"Don't worry I will be there, look I have to go back to work so see you in a week.  
  
"Ok bye". Luka said with that he hanged up the phone. Then checked a name of his list of wedding guest. 


	2. Unusual things and Suprises

A/N- Well thanks for the reviews that I have gotten this is my first time writing a story and I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. I personally don't like it because of the way I wrote it I was in a rush. Well read and review and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The title of this story I got from the song by Beyoncé called 'Dangerously In Love'. I also DO NOT own that song and I also DID NOT write that song.  
  
Summary: Well Carter has been having weird symptoms lately and also Susan meets with an old friend.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
3 days later  
  
Carter walked into what seemed to be a quiet ER, which was really unusual because today Saturday, which sometimes tend to be the busiest. Carrying his large extra cheese and pepperoni pizza Carter walked past admin and was about to make his way to lounge to finish off his food.  
  
"Hey, Carter do you know what time it is" Frank asked shocked and disgusted by what he is seeing.  
  
"Yes Frank I do know" Carter said turning to face Frank. " Plus you can not talk with your donuts" he said then bit into his pizza.  
  
"Hey leave the donuts out of this, they have not done anything to you. You are the one who is eating pizza 9 in the morning" Frank said pointing at Carter.  
  
"Are you trying to kill yourself Carter" Susan said as she approaches Carter and Frank to join into the conversation.  
  
"Will you guys just leave me alone, lately I just been having cravings for pizza. OK" Carter said with that he walked into the lunge to finish the rest of his pizza.  
  
"What up with that man lately, he has been acting weird since-"  
  
"Will you let is rest Frank you do not have to keep on talking about" Susan interrupted him.  
  
**Sam walked into the ER pulling Alex along with her.**  
  
"Now you go to the lounge and wait there. I have only got a half shift today. Afterwards we are going wedding shopping" Sam explains to Alex, who looked liked hell just opened up and was about to suck him in.  
  
"Do I have to go, why can't I just stay here with Luka" Alex argued, as Luka approached.  
  
"No! we need to get your suit anyways" Sam explained getting aggravated by each word.  
  
"Why don't I take him, I'm off in five minutes anyway. I will take him to get his suit" Luka offered.  
  
Sam hesitated a bit but then shook her head after both her favorite guys at the moment gave her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes!!!, thanks Luka I owe you big time". Alex said  
  
"Well don't get too happy yet I have one patient to deal with before we leave" Luka said while picking up the chart. Unfortunately to him Alex managed to get a glance of the patient problem  
  
"Cool, foot fungus, can i come and help you?" Alex asked excitedly  
  
"No!!" Luka answered before turning around to leave  
  
"Please Luka" Alex pleaded, while following him  
  
"No". Both of them disappeared still arguing.  
  
"How the hell are you going to live with those two I would never know" Susan said with a little laugh.  
  
" I do not know myself," Sam said before walking into the lounge.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Couple of hours later.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Carter?" Susan asked around the Admin area  
  
"Yeah, he is in there" Deb said pointing to the door with the male sign and the word toilets.  
  
"Wait, are you lying, this is the fifth time he has been in her there for the last hour" Susan said shocked  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him anyway?" Deb asked  
  
"I do not know but I am going to find out now" Susan said when she saw Carter coming out.  
  
"What is wrong with you Carter?" Susan asked concerned  
  
"To tell you the truth Susan I honestly do not know" Carter explained "Lately I have been having cravings for pizza and ice cream and I can not stop going to the toilets"  
  
"Sounds to me like you are pr-" Susan stopped herself before she said anymore  
  
"What did you say?" Carter asked confused  
  
"Uh-uh"  
  
"Hey Susan there is someone on the phone asking for you" Frank shouted  
  
"Oh thank god" Susan thought to her she was not ready to be talking to Carter about that issue, not right now anyway.  
  
"Who is it?" Susan screamed back  
  
"They won't give me their name, they sound piss though they keep on muttering something about you not knowing time properly and don't you remember when to pick up someone from the airport"  
  
Susan froze and picked up Carter's hand to look at his watch.  
  
"Hey what do you think you are do-" Carter asked surprised while holding his back it seemed that his back has been acting up too.  
  
"Shit!!!!!!! Shit!!!!" Susan shouted "She is going to kill me for this" Susan said  
  
"Who is going to kill you?" Carter asked trying to straighten his back.  
  
"Frank tell her I will be right over and she should not move." Susan run into the lounge picked up her coat and came back running into the ER.  
  
"Uh, Carter please cover for me I will be right back" Susan said while trying to put on her coat and walk out.  
  
"Who are you going to pick up at the airport?" Carter asked curious  
  
"Uh- nobody I have to go now I owe you big time Carter thanks" with saying that Susan run out of the ER before Carter ask anymore questions  
  
************************************************************  
  
"I am so sorry" Susan explained while putting some bags into the car  
  
" You should be and you better make this up to me Susan"  
  
"I totally will, by the way is good to see you again" With that Susan hugged her.  
  
"Good, I know how you can make it up to me. You can take me to pizza hut and get a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni and afterwards and to Ben & Jerry's for a large tube of ice cream".  
  
Susan looked at her friend in shocked and horrified she could not believe what she was hearing. How can someone eat like that, then she looked at her friend's belly.  
  
" O my god, you are pregnant" Susan screamed "Ahhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Yeah nobody knows about from you and the rest of my family so keep it on the low"  
  
"O my god I can't believe this, why didn't you tell me earlier" Susan said as she got into the car.  
  
" I don't know, didn't really think about it"  
  
" Congratulation Abby, I am really happy for you lets go celebrate with that pizza you wanted"  
  
"And ice cream. Don't forget the ice cream," Abby said with a little grin  
  
"Of course and the ice cream" Susan answered with a little laugh.  
  
Abby smiled at Susan and looked out of the car window, thinking to herself is she really ready to face Chicago, of course she is this her home well used to be her home but she will do fine. Anyways she is only going to be here for a couple of weeks, is not as if she is moving back here. One other problem how about the people in Chicago is she really ready to deal with them or should she say with that one person. 


	3. Nothing's Changed

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update, I just couldn't think of how to write this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Summary: Abby is now at Susan apartment and they talk for a while.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"That was a really good meal Susan, I really enjoyed it" Abby said jumping onto her friend's couch.  
  
"Glad to you see you enjoyed it, I only got one slice, not to mention I did not get a bite of the ice cream because for some reason, someone ate all of it by herself" Susan said while walking into her kitchen  
  
"Oh... sorry bout that Susan a guess that's the flaws of being pregnant"  
  
"I can't believe you are pregnant Abby, sounds really weird" Susan said while joining her friend on the couch with her coffee. "I am going to be an Auntie, again"  
  
" I know I was like that the first few months" Abby said "by the way how is Chuck?" trying to divert the conversation just like what she did during her dinner with Susan.  
  
"Um he is fine, well we are fine, we are actually really great" Susan said with a light smile. They went silence for a while. Abby knew what Susan was thinking and she also knew that Susan was bursting to ask her the question but she might as well help Susan out.  
  
"It's not Carter's if that what you were thinking" Abby said all of sudden breaking the silence in the room  
  
"Oh....... well I was not thinking that" Susan said sipping some of her coffee.  
  
"Umm .. Yeah right Susan"  
  
"Ok, maybe I was thinking that, so who is the father"  
  
"Well it's--" a beeping noise interrupted what she was going to say. Susan picked up her pager and went to pick up her phone to call County. From the other room Abby could hear bits of the conversation.  
  
" I'm really sorry Carter I lost track of time" Susan said talking on the phone Abby froze when she heard the name, she has not heard it in a very long time.  
  
"Yes I will be right over, and yes I picked up who I was looking for" just then Abby turned around to look at Susan. Susan understood what Abby was thinking by the way she was looking at her.  
  
" So, who were you picking up at the airport?" Carter asked on the other end of the phone  
  
" Um... just someone, look Carter I will be right there and I will cover some of your shift to make it up to you. Ok Bye" with that she hanged up to phone.  
  
" You don't want him to know" Susan said while getting her coat. Abby nodded her head slowly turning herself away from Susan . " Well ok, I will be much later since I have got an extra shift", "There is food in the fridge and please don't pig out on everything" Susan said trying to break the tension in the room.  
  
Abby giggled a bit " I will try"  
  
"Bye" Then Susan walked out shutting the door behind her.  
  
Abby sat on the couch for a while looking around Susan apartment, nothing has really changed apart from the new pictures she had around the living room. Abby got up to look at the pictures, there was one of her and Eric and Jaden when he was few weeks old. She sent it to her. Susan was the only person Abby kept in touch with since she left, the reason was because Susan was the only person who she trusted and understood the reason why she left, she understood the pain she was feeling.  
  
One picture caught Abby's eyes it was a picture of the Hospital staff, Haleh, Chuny and the other nurses standing at one side, she really missed them, the way they talked and joked around and of course on the other side was the doctors but there was an extra person in the picture, the person was standing next to Carter, he had his hand around her.  
  
Abby stared at them "I guess they are really happy".  
  
Abby put the picture down, she looked around the Susan's apartment then looked out of the window. It was getting hot in Susan's apartment she needed to get out, she was starting to get nauseas. Abby got changed into something more comfortable, she looked at the mirror, her choice of clothes made her looked even more pregnant than before.  
  
When she coming to Chicago she wanted to keep her pregnancy from everyone so she wore extra large clothes hoping that no one will notice. Abby walked out of her room, picked up her coat and the spare key Susan left and walked out of the apartment. She walked for a while and stop at the place, the place she needed to be, where she could think. The riverside still looked beautiful as always. After all the things that has happen it was still looked the same.  
  
"Nothing's really changed" Abby said looking at the sight in front her. 


	4. Reminiscing

Chapter 4  
  
Carter walked out of the toilets and headed straight to the lounge, he was going home early, since Susan was covering for him. As he opened his locker, Susan walked in.  
  
"Hey" Susan said walking to her locker " How you doing?"  
  
"Fine, just that my back is killing me and it seems that I can't stop using the restrooms". Carter answered putting his stethoscope in locker.  
  
"Sorry to point this out to you Carter, but I think it maybe old age" Susan said with a little laugh.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Susan, don't you have an extra 3 hours of work to do" Carter said while shutting his locker and putting his coat on  
  
Susan face stiffened " Damn it, was I out for that long" "Yep, well thanks to you I have 3 hours of free time on my lap, thanks allot Susan" said Carter while making his way to the door, but then he felt sharp pain on his arm  
  
"What was that for?" Carter said while rubbing his arm trying to sooth the pain  
  
" Um don't know trying to release some tension before I start working" with that Susan walked out of the lounge " See you later Carter"  
  
"Yeah, see you" Carter screamed back while making his way out of the ER. An ambulance pulled up with a trauma, Sam was already out there.  
  
"Carter a little help here, you are the doctor" Sam asked  
  
" I'm off, Susan is covering for me. Speaking of the devil her she comes" Susan walked out of the ER doors  
  
" See you later Sam" Carter said walking off.  
  
**********************  
  
Carter walked pass many people who did not recognized but people who knew and understood his love for this place. He continued walking, he has not been here in a long time, and he was just taking in the atmosphere step by step. He had a though day at work, he lost two patients and he also had to break the news to a teenager parents that their 6month pregnant daughter is brain dead but the only way she is living is by the ventilator. To make things worse they had to deliver the baby, it was a baby girl it was premature but it was doing well.  
  
Carter continued walking by the riverside thinking of all the things that has gone wrong in his life, the worse thing apart from losing Gamma and Bobby was being stupid of loosing Abby. He continued walking till a figure caught his attention, she had long blonde highlighted hair; it kind of reminded him of Abby. Actually it looked like Abby the same height, the same figure. Carter stopped and just stared at the woman.  
  
"It can't be Abby" Carter said out loud. The woman turned herself to the other side, Carter could see her full body shape now, and she was pregnant.  
  
"It is not Abby" Carter said with a sad tone. Abby was not pregnant even if she was, she was not in Chicago, what will she be doing she has a happy life in Boston. He continued staring at the woman until he saw her walking away, walking away disappearing from his sight from his life just like how Abby did. Carter walked up to was she was standing before, it was the spot where him and Abby used to stand and talk and share their jokes. Why did his stubborn ways make her leave, why did he have let her go. How could he have stopped her, she left the same night he did. Carter continued staring at the beautiful view in front of him until he felt his back giving up on him as well as his bladder. He quickly walked to his car and made his way home.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Abby had been standing in the same spot thinking about her life and how it would change after the baby was born. She was not really prepared she hadn't bought the crib or the stroller, she was totally unprepared. It was kind of a shock when she found out she was pregnant but to make it worse Carter returned. She saw him with his girlfriend Kem they talked for a little then she found out that he was having a baby, a baby boy in fact.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
" Wow a baby boy, congratulations" Abby said with a little smile. She could see from the corner of her eye that Susan was looking at her. She was actually ok, she is handling this like a grown up, like the new Abby.  
  
"I can't believe that you are back in medical school" Carter said looking shocked  
  
"Yeah well I thought I might as well get along with my long and change. You know". Abby said. It was not meant to come out like that. Carter looked shocked and taken back  
  
"Abby could you help me out here" Susan said interrupting the conversation. She could see that Abby needed rescuing. She grabbed Abby arm and lead her to the lounge. She shut the door and sat next to Abby on the couch.  
  
"Are you ok" Susan asked concerned  
  
"Yeah, I am fine, I will live and manage, just like what he did" Abby said getting up going to her locker  
  
"Where are you going?" Susan asked. Abby turned around and looked at her friend and just smiled at her friend. Susan knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Abby I am your best friend, I know what you are going to do. This is time I am not going to stop you, I think you need to get away for a while. I understand your pain". Just then Abby run into her friends arm and started crying.  
  
" I thought I got over him Susan, I thought I really did, but seeing him right now just made all my old feelings come back. But I realise I can't have him once I saw him with her and I saw that sonogram. I knew it Susan"  
  
"Is alright Abby, you will be alright" Susan said  
  
"I am going to Eric in Boston tonight, when I get there I will call you and give you a number". Abby said stepping back from her friend's arm and wiping her tears.  
  
"Ok" Susan said  
  
"Um... well talk to you soon" Abby said putting her coat on. Susan then pulled her friend into a hug.  
  
"Abby is going to be ok, you are going to be alright" Susan said reassuring her friend  
  
"I know. Bye"  
  
"Bye". Abby walked out of the lounge then walked out of the ER not before looking at Carter.  
  
"Goodbye Carter".  
  
** End Flashback**  
  
Abby turned around and headed home, her bladder felt like it was going to explode and plus her legs were killing her. As Abby was making her way back to the EL, she was thinking of all of the things she needed to do. One thing for sure she needed to call Luka to tell him she is in Chicago, she needed to see and talk to him.  
  
A/n: Hope you understood this chapter, hope it not confusing, i was in kind of a hurry. Well enjoy and please Read and Review. 


	5. News and Hormones

Chapter 5  
  
A/n: Well first of all I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, hope yall are enjoying it and also encouraging me to write more.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello..Um can I speak to Luka please?" Abby asked  
  
"Hey, Luka there is a woman on the phone for you. I hope you are not cheating on my mum" Alex shouted. Abby heard everything on the phone.  
  
"Glad to see Alex is still the same Alex" Abby said out loud, remembering the first time she met him he was very curious and was always wondering around the ER and that was only the first day he came.  
  
"Hello.....Hello" a Croatian voice shouting over the phone, breaking Abby's daydream.  
  
"Oh sorry Luka, it's Abby"  
  
" Abby, hey how you doing?" Luka asked  
  
"I'm great actually I'm in Chicago, I was wondering if we could meet and talk," Abby asked  
  
"Um.. Yeah sure we have a lot to catch up on," Luka said  
  
"Yeah like how did you propose to Sam" Abby said with a little laugh.  
  
"Ok, let me call the babysitter to look after Alex"  
  
"Aww, come on Luka I can look after myself for about 1 and half" Abby heard Alex pleading.  
  
"No you know your mum will kill me and plus I don't trust you at home by yourself" Luka argued back.  
  
"You are just saying that because my mum has got you whipped". Abby laughed at the last statement she heard from Alex.  
  
"Ok that it go to your room" Luka said angrily. "Um Abby do you want to meet at this new cafe at Pike street in 30 minutes.  
  
"Yeah sure see you later" with that Abby put down the phone. Before she left the house she left a note for Susan, she was not sure if she will be home before Susan.  
  
Suz, Gone to dinner with Luka  
  
will be back soon.  
  
Love,  
Abby  
  
PS. Your fridge and cupboards still have food in them.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Abby had been sitting at the table for about five minutes until she saw a tall dark man walking towards her. She had forgotten how cute Luka looked sometimes. But it was ok they were still friends she had no intentions of getting back with Luka not because he was marrying Sam but because she only saw him as a friend now and will always do.  
  
"Hey how are doing?" Luka asked while shedding of his coat and scarf  
  
"Great you?" Abby said sipping her glass of water she ordered while she was waiting.  
  
" Fantastic, apart from the cold weather" Luka said sliding into the booth.  
  
"Nice time to choose to get married huh" Abby said with a little laugh "Yeah great" Luka laughed  
  
" So how are things going.... with the wedding and everything?" Abby asked  
  
"Good actually, the wedding going smooth so far, I have my best man and Sam has her maid of honor. We are actually waiting for the day to come" Luka said while waving at the waitress to come and take their order.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kathy I am going to be your waitress for the night what would you like to order"  
  
"I will have a coffee, double cheese burger and fries" Luka said "How about you Abby?"  
  
"Umm.... well first of I will have a triple cheese burger with extra fries and some onion rings and a slice of cheese cake and double cake for dessert" Abby said closing her menu. By now both Luka and Kathy was looking at her  
  
"Um I skipped lunch," Abby said trying to explain without giving her secret away she was not ready yet.  
  
"Anything else" Kathy asked  
  
"Um yeah another glass of water"  
  
"Ok" with that Kathy walked off.  
  
"Water? since when did you start drinking water" Luka asked shocked by what he just heard.  
  
" Since I got pre-" Abby stopped she was not sure whether to tell Luka.  
  
" Since you..." Luka asked after sipping his coffee Kathy just dropped of.  
  
"Since I decided to stop drinking so much coffee" Abby answered quickly.  
  
"Wow, something must have happened for a med student to quite on coffee" Luka said  
  
"Yeah something really did happen" Abby said "Anyway I am a doctor know, I finished when in Boston when I decided to stay there" Abby said trying to divert the conversation.  
  
" Really that is good Doctor Lockhart" Luka joked.  
  
Abby and Luka enjoyed their meal, they talked about Abby's life in Boston, how Eric and his wife was doing and also how Abby's nephew Jaden was. They also talked about things that has happened the wedding and everything, how he purposed to her and how the ER was doing and who was Luka's best man.  
  
"Carter is your best man?" Abby asked not trying to sound too curious. But she was actually was.  
  
"Yeah, we go closer after I helped him with some stuff he went through a while back" Luka answered back  
  
"Oh... really that is good" Abby said not trying to be too forward, but in fact she wanted to hear more, she wanted to hear more about Carter.  
  
"Well is getting late, I think we better be going" Luka said while looking at his watch  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" Abby said. Luka got up and put his jacked on and paid for the dinner.  
  
"So aren't you going to get up?" Luka asked about to leave  
  
"Umm... yeah I think I'm going to stay here for a while, to umm.... think" Abby said  
  
" Are you sure Abby" Luka asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine go ahead, I am suppose to meet Susan across the street in 15 minutes and I don't want to wait out in the cold" Abby lied  
  
"Ok well see you soon" Luka said  
  
"Bye" Abby said, with that Luka left. Abby sat down for a while.  
  
"What the hell" She runs out of the cafe. "Luka" Abby screamed.  
  
Luka turned around. " O my god, you are pregnant" Luka said shocked as hell by the sight in front of him  
  
" Um yeah.... surprised" Abby said trying to lighten to mood  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Luka said trying to take in what he had just seen.  
  
" Yeah well I kind of did, I told you I had high blood pressure" Abby said  
  
" Yeah you told me you had high blood pressure but how is that telling me you were pregnant," Luka said  
  
" I kind of did I had high blood pressure because of the pregnancy" Abby said trying to be smart.  
  
"Well, that fantastic I'm really happy for you" Luka said hugging his friend  
  
" So how far along are you and who is the father"  
  
" Well I'm..." Abby hesitating a bit, she knew anything she said could ruin what she had planned. " I am 7 months and the baby's father is back at Boston" Abby said "That is great Abby" Luka  
  
" Um.. Luka could you not tell anyone that you saw me and especially don't tell them I am pregnant" Abby looked at his face and knew that he was going to ask why, she better say something before he started asked questions. "Because I want to surprise them," Abby said  
  
"Well ok, if it's what you want" Luka said walking to his car.  
  
"Um Luka can you give me a life to Susan's place, she just called and cancelled on me" Abby again lied  
  
" Yeah sure hop in".  
  
*************************************************************  
  
After Luka dropped her off, Abby walked into the empty apartment it seemed that Susan was not home. Abby walked to the blinking light she saw on the answer machine and pressed the button.  
  
"Hey Abby is Susan look I am going to be later cause I'm going to Chuck's for dinner hope you are fine. Love you."  
  
" Great" Abby said while seating herself in front of the TV.  
  
Two hours later Susan walked into the apartment and saw her friend laughing at an episode of Will and Grace.  
  
"Hey what are you eating" Susan asked sitting next to her friend  
  
" Strawberry ice cream" Abby said with a little giggle. "Want some?" Abby asked raising the tube to Susan's face.  
  
" No thanks" Susan answered back looking at the TV screen. Soon after she heard little sobs, she turns and looks towards her friend, Abby was crying now.  
  
" Hey, Abby what wrong is it because I didn't want the ice cream" Susan asked concerned  
  
"I don't know Susan, I think it's the damn hormones, I hate them" Abby said in between her crying. Susan laughed at what she was seeing it was a once in a lifetime to see Abby Lockhart cry.  
  
" It is not funny Susan" Abby said  
  
" I know, sorry Abby" Susan said trying to stop herself from laughing. Abby stopped crying and started laughing at the programme she was as if nothing just happened.  
  
**Review responses**  
  
Caroline 25- the baby father has been revealed this chapter.  
  
Si fi Gillian- thanx for the support, I can see you really like the story.  
  
ER-Carby-Fan- Glad to see you like the story, there will be more chapters with twists  
  
Boo26- Glad to see you like it too, Carter problems will all be revealed soon.  
  
Abby Lockhart- Yeah I think that happens  
  
Carby Forever- More chapters will be coming soon  
  
Duckygirl- Glad to see you like it alot  
  
Celtic Caitlin- thanx for being my first reviewer. 


	6. Women

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I have been busy getting all my coursework done last minute, I guess this is the troubles of doing your GCSE's. Anyway I just wanted to give my readers I head start that updating will be quite slow since my exams start in a few weeks. I would like someone to help me out in writing this just in case I can't because of revision or exams  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The day before the wedding.   
  
Cater POV.  
  
What a day, the ER is busy as hell and I still have a speech to prepare. I walked pasted Admin and as usually Frank and Jerry were arguing. Gosh when will those two men ever grow up? I walked into the lounge; I have to get this speech ready before tomorrow. I can't believe that Luka is getting married. I wish I were in his position. Chen was sitting down at the table talking on the phone to somebody. I made my way to the coffee machine, I need it right now if I am going to write this speech and continue the rest of my shift.  
  
'No I said a size 8 and I wanted it in pink by today' Chen said angrily  
  
'You know what fine I will take the purple and I will get it today OK!' with that Chen hanged up the phone and put her head on the table.  
  
I stood there tasting the warm coffee circulating in my mouth watching Chen. I never understood why women get so stress out finding something to wear. They always get stressed out for no reason. If they can't find the perfect earring they have to change the whole outfit again. Also if the clothes do not match the hairstyle they have to redo their hair all over again. For us men is much easier we just find the suit the tie and the shoes, nothing else to worry about  
  
"John... John" I jerked out of my thoughts and saw Chen staring at me.  
  
"Um.. Sorry what did you say" I asked still dazed. I moved and sat next to Chen on the table.  
  
"I said that shops are so annoying when you asked them for something simple they also have to make it so difficult" Chen said while scribbling down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Ya, I have been meaning to ask you, well not you in particular but any woman why do you women get worked on clothes why can't you just put on something nice add a pair of shoes and you are there." I said sipping on my coffee.  
  
Chen just stared at me as if I just asked a stupid question. She slowly got and took her paper; she turned around when she reached the door.  
  
"You know what Carter I will just save you an explanation, cause you are part of the male species and frankly your species will never understand some things" after saying that she just left. I just sat there shocked, what did I exactly say that made her say that. You know what there is no point of me stressing myself out. It is bad enough that my back is killing like hell. I picked up a piece of paper from the side and took a pen out of my pocket. I might as well start writing this speech.  
  
Susan POV.  
  
It's official I am getting old. My legs are hurting and I feel like my eyelids going to drop on the floor. I made my way towards the kitchen and there was Abby sitting there with her hands on her belly. She looks so sweet I think she is going to make a great mother. Her belly does look a little to big for someone who is 7 months pregnant, might just be my imagination.  
  
"Good morning, today is just a fantastic day isn't it" Abby said while I made my way to the fridge. Half way through my journey to food land, I stopped did Abby just say what I think she did.  
  
"What did you just say Abby"  
  
" I said Good morning and isn't it a beautiful day today" Abby said with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
This is getting too weird this pregnancy is really affecting her hormones, I mean Abby is one person I know who is not a morning person, whether it is a beautiful day or not.  
  
" I guess so," I said and sitting next to her.  
  
"So what are you wearing to the wedding" Abby asked me while biting into her toast.  
  
" Um it's in my room you could check it out if you want" I picked up a slice of toast of Abby's plate, as I was about to taste the bread I felt eyes glaring at me, I turned my head to face Abby.  
  
"Drop it" Abby said still looking at me, by the look of it, she was going to bite my hand off, if I didn't what she said. I slowly lowered her food back to the plate. I really learnt something new today, never touch a pregnant woman's food unless you what your fingers missing.  
  
"You know what you can have the food" Abby said while getting up. I cannot believe this just a second a go she was ready to punch on me and eat me alive just for touching her food.  
  
"Where is your dress?"  
  
"It's in the closet, second to last on the right," I said before putting the toast in my mouth before she comes back ripping me in half for eating her food. I got up and put the dishes in the sing, after five minutes of clearing up, I did not hear anything in my apartment apart from little sobs coming from my bedroom.  
  
"Abby" I said dropping the towel on the table.  
  
"Abby, Abby are you okay?" I asked making my way to my bedroom. Abby was sitting at the end of my bed holding my dress crying.  
  
"Abby, sweetie what is wrong?" I asked sitting next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.  
  
" It's not fair I do not have anything to wear to Luka's wedding?" Abby said through her tears  
  
" Yes, you do I saw your dress, remember you showed it to be a couple of days back" I said trying to reassure her.  
  
" I know but I can't fit in it anymore Susan", " you know that my belly has grown since I have been here"  
  
" Aww, Abby come on you can still fit in it"  
  
" No I can't, I am a big, fat and round. I'm also ugly" Abby said before bursting into more tears.  
  
" Don't worry Abs we can find you something to wear, we can make you a new dress, I've got some material in my closet" I said remembering the remaining cloth I had from making a Halloween custom for my niece when she came last year.  
  
" Really, are you sure" Abby said wiping her tears away. She looked liked a little child who have just found her teddy bear she lost for days.  
  
"Yeah we will, come lets get started, I have to be in work in a couple of hours" I got up and dragged Abby to the bottom of my closet.  
  
Abby's POV  
  
I turned the sink tap off. This is the sixth time I've been in this toilet I think I made a best friend in the process. I stood there for a while looking at myself in the mirror. My blondes streaks are coming out I think I should dye it again. I stood there for couple more minutes till I heard Susan voice.  
  
"Abby, come in here and try it one, I think this one will fit" Susan screamed.  
  
You think I have tried the bloody dress 12 times and each time I did not fit, I am really getting tired of this. I hate being pregnant I hate my belly and most of all I the person who did this to m, I hate you –  
  
"Abby hurry up I need to be in work soon" Susan screamed interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Coming" I screamed back. I walked out the bathroom and went straight to the living room where Susan was working.  
  
"The princess is he-"before finishing my last sentence Susan interrupted me  
  
"Try this on now I have made a few changes I think it would fit now," she said shoving the dress on me.  
  
"Ok" I said taking my robe off revealing my round belly. I slowly put on my dress hoping and praying it would fit. I zipped up the dress at my right hand side. Susan and I figured it would be easier having a side zip instead of a back since I was pregnant and everything.  
  
"Yes it fits and you look gorgeous, aren't I brilliant" Susan screamed running up and down here living room. I guess she happy and that she can make her way to work without Weaver biting her head off. I stood there laughing she was right she was brilliant I didn't want to mention it to her before she gets a massive ego boost.  
  
"I love it Susan this is wonderful" I said making way to hug her.  
  
"You welcome, now I have to go to work before I loose my job and I don't think Ca-, Weaver will be to happy about that" Susan said. I knew the name she was going to mention before she changed it to Weaver. I am kind of glad she didn't mention it because that would have just brought a strange atmosphere for both of us.  
  
Susan ran up and down looking some stuff, I sat down on the couch watching her; she was really funny when she is in a hurry.  
  
"Ok got to, love there some food in the fridge, and please and I am stressing the word please do not eat too much food until the wedding is over. I don't want to make late night changes," Susan said with a smile before walking out of the front door.  
  
Carter POV  
  
I took of the bloody glove and threw it into the bin. Our patient was finally stable and Corday could now take her to the OR. My back is killing me it feels like something is dragging me to the floor. The ER was getting busy right now and we are down with an attendant since Luka, is not on today.  
  
"Carter two MVA coming in soon" Chuny shouted across at admin  
  
"ETA?" I asked hoping to god she would give a reasonable time so that I can call someone in to help out. "30 minutes" Thank you  
  
"Ok" I said making my way to a phone so I could call Susan to get her ass here; she is already ten minutes late. I dial the memorable number; it rings a couple of times before I hear a female voice pick up.  
  
"Hello" I hear from the other line.  
  
I know that voice. 


	7. Wedding day

**A/n: Finally updated, I personally don't like this chapter because I have written it. I glad people are reviewing but I want more so I know people really like this story. I also just wanted to say that someone commented about how I wrote and I just want to say that I don't use apostrophe that much because my GCSE's are coming up and for my English exam I have to use Standard English so I guess it's kind of rubbing in with my writing. You would not notice this in every chapter well sorry if it bothers anyone but that how it will be like. Well keep reading and reviewing.**  
  
**Still day before wedding  
**  
**Abby's POV**  
  
"Hello.... hello", it better not be those stupid kids who think that it's fun to call someone one's house phone and not say anything.  
  
'Abby?' Oh my god, it's Carter's voice. I stood there holding my breath. What am I going to do? he can not find out that I'm here, no all my plans are ruined now. I paced up and down the room for a minute but it seems to be a lifetime. Ok think  
  
'Sorry this is not Abby, it's...Crystal' I said quickly, good cover up I thought praising myself.  
  
'Crystal?' I hear him ask shocked and confused.  
  
'Yeah, Crystal, Susan's cousin' I said quickly. Please god don't let him figure out it's me. Please, Please.  
  
'Oh sorry... you just sound like someone I know' I hear him say. Someone he knows? Gosh he hasn't spoken to me in years.  
  
'Um is Susan there, she was suppose to be at work 15 minutes ago'. He sounds so much the same like nothing has happened. I wonder if he still looks the same?  
  
' No she left work bout 10 minutes ago' I said quickly why doesn't Susan get there quickly to get Carter of the phone. As if by magic I hear Susan in the background, she is apologising to Carter but then she stops. Why have she stopped? Is she going to tell Carter I am here?  
  
'Well, she is her now, umm... I hope to see you soon, haven't really met any of Susan cousins before'. Carter says interrupting me from my nervous breakdown. Same old Carter courteous as always.  
  
' Umm. sure maybe sometime soon'. Stupid me, why the hell did I say that.  
  
'Bye' he finally says  
  
'Bye'  
  
I hear the phone line go dead. I stand there for a few minutes with the phone still next to my ear. I can't belie this just happened. What if he doesn't believe my lie? I finally drop the phone on the charger and sit on the couch with my hands on my belly. Why is this happening to me? I should just go back to Boston. I don't want to see Carter, I don't want him asking question about me moving away and I don't want him asking details about the baby father and me. I should just go but that means I would miss Luka's wedding and he would never forgive me for that. Why is my life like this? I sit down on the couch for an hour till sleeps take me over.  
  
**Susan's POV**  
  
I watch Carter put the phone down. Why did he just mentions my name and what does he mean that he has never met any of my cousins today.  
  
'Your cousin sound nice' Carter says interrupting my thoughts. What cousin does he mean? I don't have any cousins in town. The only person is in town is A. O my gosh, he talked to Abby, she must have lied to him.  
  
'Oh yeah my cousin Ka...' please finish the name for me; I don't know what name Abby used.  
  
'Yeah you cousin Crystal,' Carter says looking at me strangely. Don't think nothing of it Carter I repeat in my mind some many times, praying somehow I have mind control powers that will affect him  
  
'Yeah Crystal' I say then started heading of to the lounge, hoping he would not follow me and accept that the conversation is over. I feel him follow me. Damn it.  
  
' Was she the one you picked up from the airport couple of weeks back' I hear Carter ask. Why can't he just drop the conversation?  
  
'Yeah it was' I say while putting my bag in my locker and putting my lab coat on.  
  
'Maybe I can meet her sometime... is coming to the wedding tomorrow' Carter asked me while he makes his way to the coffee machine.  
  
' I don't think so she has got other arrangements... so have you prepared your speech?' I asked trying to avoid the subject. If I said my supposedly cousin was coming to the wedding things would be so wrong. Knowing Carter he would want to meet her straight as I meet him the church.  
  
'Yeah I have finished...so where does your cousin come from?' what the hell is wrong with him why does he want to about my cousin now.  
  
'Carter, Susan the MVA's are here' I hear Chuny say. I did not hear here come in; anyway I owe her big time she just doesn't know it.  
  
'Well I job is calling us' I quickly stand up; I don't to continue this conversation. I make it to the door and turn around. Carter was still seating trying to get up but not having any success. What the hell is up with him? He sees me staring at him.  
  
' I will be right there, just having few problems with my back'  
  
'Ok, don't take forever grandpa' with that I left the room to start my long awaited shift with a double MVA.

**Wedding day  
**  
Everyone was getting ready for Luka's and Sam's wedding, luckily Kerry was feeling kind so she let everyone who was invited to the wedding a day off. Chuny was at Sam's apartment getting her hair done, Deb, Haleh and all the brides maid were there as well getting ready for the big day. Malik was with Luka and Carter getting ready for the wedding. Susan and Abby were getting ready. To Susan's happiness Abby had not grown over night and she didn't have to alter anything, which left her more time to get ready.  
  
'Susan will you hurry up, I am ready and waiting for you sorry ass' Abby said sitting on the couch switching channels.  
  
'Great hormones happening again' Susan muttered to herself as she put the last hair clip in her hair.  
  
'Ready, now lets go' Susan said as she made her way out of her room. She got her and Abby's purse of the counter and waited for Abby long journey and struggle off the couch.  
  
'Ok I ready' Abby said as she finally got off the couch and put her jacket on and handed Susan's jacket to her.  
  
The two women made their way to Susan's car. Susan got in the car followed by Abby. The journey was quiet for about twenty minutes of the journey until Susan finally spoke.  
  
'So what it your plan?'  
  
'Huh...oh I am going to wait till Sam gets into the church and it's in the front with Luka' Abby said facing the window watching trees pass by.  
  
'Why don't you want everyone to see you' Susan asked keeping her eyes on the road  
  
'Because if I do it in the church, everyone will swarm all over me and I don't want that and also because Sam will be pissed because it's her special day and everyone will be looking at me instead of her' Abby says with an agitated voice.  
  
'You make a very good point'  
  
' I always do don't I' Abby says before turning the radio on.  
  
**Abby's POV**  
  
The wedding ceremony was beautiful; luckily I was able to sneak in the wedding without anyone noticing and also managed to find a seat all the back but was able to see the ceremony as well. Sam walked down the aisle with a beautiful cream strapless wedding dress. In front of her were Chuny, Haleh, Susan, Neela and another girl who I figured might either be a cousin of hers or new person who worked at the hospital now. With the girls were Malik, Pratt, Gallant, Chuck and another person who I didn't recognized. Both Luka and Sam said their wedding vows to each other it was very beautiful. Anyone with the ability to see would know that they love each other dearly. Alex looked so handsome in his suit even, he was the rings holder and what shocked me that day was that he was not messing around or coursing any trouble through out the wedding.  
  
I slowly made my way to the wedding reception, which was held at the Carters family mansion. When Luka told me that he and Carter had gotten close I didn't know he meant close for Carter to use the mansion as the wedding reception. Knowing Carter he doesn't like people seeing were he lived. I walk slowing to the back yard trying to avoid anyone I know. I stand behind some tall flower vases while Carter made his best man speech. He looks kind of funny; he cracks jokes about Luka experiences that happened last year. Wow I didn't know Luka stripped danced at the ER's Christmas party. Carter finally finishes his speech and sits back down and starts drinking the champagne as if it was water.  
  
What the hell does he think he is doing? Where are his precious girlfriend and child to stop him? I see him get up and walk into the house. Ah maybe that's where they are hiding. I stand behind the vase for a few minutes before I decided to find a sit. A pregnant woman should not be doing this it just not right. Where the hell is Susan, I want to go home now, I need to sleep.  
  
I finally find an empty as I am about to sit down I hear someone scream. I turn around only to see Chuny running towards me. No this should not be happening no one was suppose to see me  
  
'Abby!!!!!!!!!' Chuny screams again making half the people in the garden turn around and watching me. She stops half way through her journey and only to stop and point to my belly. Oh great now I have to explain everything to everyone.  
  
'Hey Chuny' I say moving closer to her  
  
' Omg, you are pregnant when did this happen' She asks me eagerly trying to find information to turn into the ER gossip  
  
'Well it happened 7 month ago' I say so that she would not ask me how long am I. By the time I have finished half the ER staff was surrounding me eager to find out more information.  
  
'So when did you come to Boston?' I hear Pratt ask me with his cute smile on his face  
  
'Couple of weeks ago' I say sitting down on the sit Malik got for me. I give him a thank you nod and he squeezes my shoulder to show that he understands.  
  
'Couple of weeks ago and you didn't even come and visit us?' I hear Haleh ask  
  
'I really sorry you guys but with me being pregnant and everything I'm not really mobile you know' I hear little snickers when I say that. But the truth is I don't want to see Carter.  
  
'Speaking of that little bundle of joy in your tummy who is the father?' Deb's asks. As she finished the last word it seemed that the whole garden had gone silent, waiting for that name.  
  
' Oh, it's my boyfriend back in Boston, he is a lawyer back there, he could not make it today'. When I finish everyone seemed to stare around at each other. I knew what they were thinking but it was not true, he was not the father of the baby inside of me.  
  
'Well congrats and is good to see you' I hear Gallant say and he walks over to me and gives me a hug and a kiss.  
  
'Yeah it's good to see you' Neela says and hugs me. She walks over to Gallant and kisses him on the lips; they both walk over to the dance floor and starts dancing. I guess they are a couple. I always knew they would get together, they looked good together.  
  
'Yeah it good to see you Abby, remember you owe me a dance after I tear up the floor with Chen. Pratt's says giving me his signature smile again.  
  
'Whatever Pratt, let me show you how to work it. Abby I will speak to you later and catch up on everything after I whoop Pratt's ass. Chen says to me and then drags Pratt to the dance floor.  
  
I hear a couple more good your back, I miss you and I will talk to you later before everyone leaves me. I see Sam walk up to me and sit next to me.  
  
'You looked beautiful Sam and the ceremony was fantastic' I say to her  
  
'Thanks. I didn't know you were at the ceremony' Sam says looking confused.  
  
'Yeah I was at the back with this little person in my belly it's really hard to move around' I say with a smile  
  
'I could imagine, well I am really glad you came. Sorry to leave you but I need to greet my annoying family members' she rolls her eyes and then gets up.  
  
I sit down around being waited on hand and foot by the caterers. I put my head down on the table till I feel something sit next to me. I smell the cologne and instantly know it's a male. Please don't let it be him. I slowly raise my held and turn around to see who it this mystery person it. 


	8. Talking

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but with exams and everything it makes it harder. Hope you enjoy this chapter I made it longer that usually. Hope you enjoy it. There are two or three more chapters before it ends. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I finally realized that it would be easier on everyone who enjoys this story that I should right my chapters in advance so that I can publish it slowly. I have decided to do that now instead of writing one chapter and then write the one later on. Anyway enough bubbling, enjoy this chapter, pleas review.**  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
I slowly approached her. She had her head on the table, I could tell that she was tired I wouldn't be surprised; come on she was pregnant. I still can't believe that she is pregnant, she moved on with her life so quickly. She has got a child on the way and also a probably great dad to be back in Boston. I finally made it to where she was sitting and sat next to her. I waited to till she finally realized that someone was sitting next to her. She lifted her head and looked straight into my eyes. It was still those eyes I used to see practically every morning. It was still that beautiful brown color. She gave me a half smile and sat down probably with her side facing me, giving me a view of her big belly.  
  
"This was a beautifully wedding" she started off still with her side to me  
  
"Yeah I know, surprisingly Sam and Susan organized it all, and Chuny and Haleah organized the Hen night. I had to do organized other things"  
  
"Of course the ladies have to organize the wedding or it would be their fantasy wedding. I wish I can organize my fantasy wedding too soon" This time she looked at me when she finished her sentence.  
  
I didn't know what to say I mean this was Abby her and she was letting her guards down. I never really thought she would be doing that. Before I could say anything she let out a small laugh. I turned to look at her and saw that she was not laughing at anything we said. I followed her eyes to where she was looking. I laughed myself after I saw what she was looking at. Pratt and Chen were kind of having an argument, which from our distanced seemed that Pratt stepped on Chen new shoes.  
  
"She looks like she is going to eat him up" I hear Abby say  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. So how have you been with everything?" I ask her  
  
"Been great I will be going back to Boston soon" I hear her say.  
  
My face drop a little, she can't leave everyone needs her back including me. I know we haven't been that close since we broke up and even though I have moved on, in a way I still needed her here. She has been the one who was practically able to read me.  
  
"I miss Eric, Vanessa and Jaden. Since my mum died last year they have been my family and I don't want to leave them for too long".  
  
"Why don't you move back her. You know you still have family back here" I say that waiting for her to reply I stare at her till she finally turns around to look at me.  
  
"I know I have family here," she says with a smile. "I miss you guys so much, but I just can't leave my other family in back in Boston. Plus everyone seems to be happy. Pratt has Chen. Gallant has Neela now, which by the way doesn't surprise me at all they were really meant to be together" Abby say with a little laugh. She pauses for a minute to take and her sip of water.  
  
"Plus you have got two beautiful people in you life and I am really happy for you, truly. The wedding was really beautiful and I really glad to you found Sam and Alex. You better look after them Luka"  
  
After she said I looked around to see if I could see my beautiful new family. I spotted Sam in the corner with her Aunt it looked like she was going to strangle her. I smiled to myself. I saw Alex with Frank, Frank also looked like he wanted to kill Alex. I smiled to myself realizing what Abby had said was completely right I was really happy with my new family and the day has been amazing and run smoothly. Everyone who I wanted to be there was and everything was fantastic. But one thing still troubled me or should I say one person. I couldn't find them anywhere and it was starting to worry me.  
  
"Umm... Abby have you seen Carter" when I mentioned his name I seemed that her face froze. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her that.  
  
"uhh.. now I haven't seen him," she said "uhh will you excuse me this baby is starting to do star jumps in my bladder" she said with a little laugh.  
  
"Ya sure, I am going to look for Susan anyway". She smiled at me finally and left to make her journey to the bathroom. I set to look for Susan I needed he to go and talk to Carter. I am really worried about him since last year.  
  
**Susan POV**  
  
I was enjoying the beautiful food that was on the table until Luka decided to walk up to me. By the look on his face it looked like he was going to be serious about something.  
  
"Hey Luka, great wedding. How are you doing?" I asked trying to make him divert what he was going to ask me.  
  
"Uhh, Susan have you seen Carter?" Great it did not work, damn it I think my skills are really slipping.  
  
"No I haven't seen him, he might be in the house" now he got me thinking I haven't seen Carter since he made the speech and I am really starting to get worried.  
  
"Don't worry about it I will go look for him right away" I was about to leave till Luka stopped me.  
  
"Look Susan, talk to him please cause I think he started drinking after the incident" I knew something was up but I just pushed it to the back of my mind. I mean I knew Carter was depressed after it all happened but I didn't think that it would lead him to drink.  
  
"I will find him now Luka." I felt really bad now, I am supposed to be his friend and I don't even know when he is really depressed and is using drinking as an easy way out.  
  
I walked into the big Carter mansion. The first place I walked into was the dining room, followed by the kitchen he was in none of the rooms. I climbed the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. I walked into his room; I didn't know it was his room until I saw his tie on the bed. I looked into the bathroom that was connected to his room and again he was not there. I was about to give up and go back downstairs but then saw a bedroom door slightly opened. I walked in slowly looking around the room. I say a suit jacket scarcely layed on the floor. The room was nicely cleaned and had different types of perfume on the desk. I guess this was Gamma's room. I walked over to the balcony to seen Carter sitting on the floor with and empty bottle of champagne on the floor and with an half full bottle in his hands. I slowly made my way to the balcony doors.  
  
"Care to share that?" I asked making way to sit next to him  
  
"Help your self," he said moving the bottle into my face.  
  
"No thanks, I am driving," I said with a little smile  
  
"Well that's great then more and for me cause I live here and I don't have drive. Cheers" with that he drank the champagne.  
  
"What happened to you Carter?" I asked concerned. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
  
"What happened to me well lets see where should I begin? Oh yes, that's it the day I found out that my son was not mine and that his mother was using me for my money. Isn't it just great Susan" Again he took a sip of the alcoholic drink.  
  
Yes she also remembered that day clearly as well. Everyone in the ER was there to witness the whole thing.

**Flashback (Author's POV)  
**  
"What do you mean that Ben is not mine" Carter screamed looking at Kem holding the baby in her arms  
  
"The baby is not yours John. It my ex-boyfriends and Ben and I are going back to Congo to see his real father" Kem said putting the sleeping baby in the stroller.  
  
"I can't believe you are saying this. So the whole time you were lying to me. You know what I can't deal with this right now" with that Carter walked out of the lounge and walked into Admin.  
  
"Listen Frank, Jerry I am taking my break" Carter said pulling his jacked on  
  
"Hey, you are not supposed to be on your break now" Frank said  
  
"John, listen to me don't leave like this we still need to talk" Kem said running next to him  
  
"What do you mean I shouldn't be leaving like this? You are the one who is fucking running to Africa with my money. You made me believe that Ben was mine"  
  
After he said that last sentence the whole ER went quiet all the doctors and nurses stopped what they were doing and stared at the two couple.  
  
"John we shouldn't be doing this here or now" whispered Kem looking around to see the crowed they have drawn.  
  
"Why the hell are you whispering Kem, they will find out sooner or later, why not here and now they need to her the whole fireworks of how you used me. I don't want to explain to them in a couple of weeks that my girlfriend has decided to go back to Congo with a good amount of my money and with a baby which is not even mine" Carter shouted angrily.  
  
"What Kem you don't have anything to say now before when we were in the lounge you had a lot to say then"  
  
"John, I am really sorry"  
  
"You are not sorry, you got what you wanted and that was my money. You know what Kem all you had to do is ask for the money you didn't have to go on as if the baby you were carrying was mine. That's all you could have done" Carter said that and walked out of the ER.  
  
Everyone in the ER stayed still and stared at Kem. Little whispers of bitch and whore could be heard in the groups. After a while people started walking away making it louder how they felt about her. Susan slowly walked up to Kem, she had a calm expression on her face.  
  
"Now you have what you want, I suggest you get you stuff, your money and your baby and get the hell out of this hospital and this country" Kem was about to say something until Susan stopped her with he finger on her lips.  
  
"I don't want to here any bullshit that is going to come out of your mouth, frankly I don't care what you do with that money and I don't care what explanation you have planned but let give you a piece of advice. I suggest that you get out of this hospital before people start to show what they really think of you right now" with that Susan walked out of the ER to look for Carter.  
  
**End of Flashback (Back to Susan's POV)**  
  
"I am really sorry Carter" I was holding Carter who by now was crying in my arms.  
  
"Well there is nothing I can do now, I have nothing in my life". Carter said whipping his eyes.  
  
"Carter that is not true, you have everything, you got people who really love you and will be there for you.  
  
"Whatever" Carter said drinking his champagne. I was about to say something until my cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Sorry Carter"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the house...ok I will be downstairs to take you home. Yeah I am sorry I know you need to sleep and yeah I will buy you ice cream on our way...ok... bye" I hanged up my cell phone, Abby was downstairs waiting for me the baby was making it hard for her to stay long.  
  
"You have to go?" Carter asked me still looking at the view in front of the balcony.  
  
"Yeah I have to drop someone home," I said  
  
"OK" he said without turning around to look at me. I was about to leave until I stopped and turned around.  
  
"Listen Carter, you need to stop the drinking or you will definitely loose everything you got and every one you love. You can't keep on living your life like this, drinking is not he answer for everything". I left and made my way to Abby.  
  
"You ready?" I asked Abby  
  
"Yeah I need a big tub of ice cream"  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean. Come on lets go." Abby and I made our way to the car and drove home for a good night of talking and eating ice cream. 


	9. Pain

**A/n: Hey everyone, well the story is coming to an end very soon, couple of more chapters left probably about 2 ,3 or even less. Uhh.. well I personally think that I have ruined the story and I was thinking of stopping at this chapter, but I have decided that I will stick to this story to the end because I don't like leaving things half way through. Well enough of my rumblings enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. Hope you like it. R&R**  
  
**Chapter 9- (Author's POV)**  
  
Susan and Abby finally made it home from the wedding, just like what Susan promised they stopped by at the shop and bought two tubes of ice cream. Susan was not ready tonight to get her head bitten off by Abby for touching her ice cream. Abby went into her bedroom to go and change into something more comfortable, so did Susan. Both ladies settled onto Susan's couch and got ready for a girly chat.  
  
"Did you talk to Carter and the wedding?" Susan asked Abby.  
  
"Uh.. no I didn't have the chance," Abby said stuffing a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth to avoid saying anything more.  
  
"In other words you were trying to avoid him? You have to talk to him soon Abby." Susan said finally.  
  
"I know Susan but you have to understand it really hard for. He was the reason why I left, it's not going to be easy" Abby said finally  
  
"I understand but you have to do it before you leave"  
  
"Wasn't the wedding great. I am really happy for Luka and oh" Abby stopped half way through her sentence.  
  
"Abby what it wrong" Susan asked dropping ice cream on the table.  
  
"It nothing Susan the baby just kicked" Abby said with a big smile plastered on his face. "Here feel it" Abby grabbed Susan's hand and placed it on her belly.  
  
"Come on baby. Kick for you auntie". By coincidence the baby kicked. "Omg, she or he kicked. I can't believe it, I think he and she loves their Auntie." Susan said laughing  
  
"Isn't it great." Abby said laughing.  
  
"So aren't you going to call the father and tell him that his child kicked for the first time?" Susan asked looking serious.  
  
"Uhh... yeah later on, maybe tomorrow or something. It's pretty late I don't want to disturb him" Abby said trying to avoid the question.  
  
"So you haven't told anything about this baby father, I don't know any details and plus you didn't tell me you were seeing someone when we were talking over the phone while you were Boston."  
  
"Look Susan can I just ask you to drop the subject of the baby father. I don't really want to talk about him right now. Okay?" Abby said finishing of her ice cream.  
  
"Sure. Anyways I think I am going to head to bed I have to work in the morning" Susan said getting up.  
  
"Yeah see you tomorrow morning," Abby said looking straight ahead not looking at Susan.  
  
Susan dropped the half full ice cream back into the freezer and tossed her spoon into the sink and made her way into her bedroom. Before she closed her door she took a long at Abby. She was still sitting in the same position and still staring at the same spot. Abby did not know yet but she just confirmed Susan's suspicions.  
  
**At the ER**  
  
The ER was running slowly today and everyone seemed to be talking about the wedding and the surprise guest. Susan walked in and greeted everyone. She made her way to the lounge and was met by Deb.  
  
"Hey, how you doing? I heard that you nearly killed Pratt yesterday?" Susan smiled as she said that.  
  
"I'm doing good, yeah he stepped on my new shoes and he couldn't understand why I was getting so worked up," Chen said sitting down with her cup of coffee  
  
"He is a man, he would never understand, so there is no point explaining it"  
  
"So...is Abby staying with you? It was good to see her yesterday."  
  
"Yeah she is. It has been fun she is going back to Boston soon" Susan said sitting next to Chen.  
  
"She looks really big and looks really happy. I am really happy for her, I didn't realize how much I missed her until I saw her yesterday"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, it has been great having her around her the house. Well time to go back to work" Susan got up and walked out of the lounge.  
  
**Couple of hours later**  
  
Carter walked into the ER ready to start his shift. He was feeling good today. Everything was going well for him. He made his way to Admin. The nurses had gathered up together and a couple of doctors where there as well. To Carter's knowledge this meant one thing something has happened and the news was spreading around the hospital. As Carter go closer he heard bits of the conversation.  
  
"....looked good yesterday" he heard Chuny say. Who was looking good, Carter thought.  
  
"Don't you think she looks big for someone who is 7 months". Whispers of yeah could be heard in the group.  
  
"do you think he knows she is pregnant"?  
  
"Don't think so or he would be in a bad mood"  
  
Carter had heard enough he wanted to know who they were talking about. He walked towards the group.  
  
"So who is pregnant and who is the male involved," Carter shouted, making everyone huddled up together jump.  
  
"Hey..hey.. Carter what are you doing here?" Malik asked looking around  
  
"Uh..Malik I work here, so who is in the gossip column today?" Carter asked smiling.  
  
"Uh is no one, you would not know them...they.. they work at Northwestern and is a nurse there" Chuny said quickly.  
  
"OK, anyway has anyone seen Susan"  
  
'Yeah she is in the lounge, tell her that a break is over and she should get her lazy paying ass back to work, her patient is dieing" Frank shouted as Carter made his way to the lounge.  
  
He walked in to see the person who was the result of his happiness. She was lying on the couch.  
  
"Hey Susan" Carter said sitting next to you  
  
"Hey Carter, you feeling alright?" Susan asked cautiously  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something. When you left I realized how much you were right and that I had to get my life back together soon or I will loose everyone I loved"  
  
"Glad to see that my wise words are being used around here" Susan said smiling.  
  
"Well don't get too big headed and also you are not always right my old age systems have gone. I don't feel like eating ice cream and I am not using the toilets that much." Carter said getting up moving to his locker.  
  
"I still believe that it is old age, so how long is you shift?" Susan asked reading her magazine. She didn't hear anything.  
  
"Carter? You can't ignore me?  
  
"Susan, my stomach is killing me?" Carter said crunching down holding his stomach.  
  
"What Carter?"  
  
"Susan help" Carter said falling to the floor  
  
"Carter? How is the pain like?" Susan said while rushing to Carter's side  
  
"What the hell do you mean what the pain is like. Well it's like.. Like. It has stopped"  
  
"What do you mean that it has stopped" Susan asked shocked  
  
"I mean that it has stopped I feel better now" Carter said standing up.  
  
"Ok... if you say so, I am going back to work"  
  
"Yeah whatever....Ahh!!!" Carter screamed. Susan run back to his side  
  
"Where that it hurt Carter"  
  
"My lower abdomen" Carter wailed in pain  
  
"Hold on I will be right back" Susan run to the lounge door.  
  
"Someone get a gurney in here quickly" Susan screamed and run back to Carter. "Ok Carter breathe slowly in and out"  
  
"Susan you are talking to me as if I..Ahhh. I'm having a baby," Carter screamed  
  
Susan froze dead.  
  
"Hello Susan...Susan....Susan someone in pain here" Carter shouted Susan run for to the door as Malik and Chen came into the lounge.  
  
"Carter is over there take him to trauma one he is complaining of lower abdomen pain, by the looks of it he is really in pain. I'll be right back" with that Susan took off to the Admin. Susan grabbed the phone off Frank.  
  
"Hey I was on that"  
  
"Sorry emergency, I need the phone"  
  
"So what if it's such an emergency why don't you use your own phone"  
  
"Frank talk about this later, this call is really important"  
  
"Whatever, everything is important with you doctors"  
  
Susan dialed her memorable number. The phone kept on ringing.  
  
"Come on Abby, please pick up the phone...come on pick up, pick up"  
  
_Hi you have reached Susan's answering machine by the looks of it I am not home or I don't want to talk to you. Leave a message and I will call if I want to. Bye. BEEP._  
  
"Shit. Uhh Abby this is Susan please pick up.. Uhh if you get this message please call me, maybe you have just gone out or something but please call me when you get this message immediately". Susan dropped the phone and just stared at it.  
  
"Hey if you done having a staring contest with the phone Carter wants to talk to you" Malik said  
  
"Uh.. What did you say?"  
  
"I said Carter wants to speak to you, he is in trauma one, he is feeling ok now."  
  
"Ok thanks"  
  
Susan walked into trauma one seeing Carter lying in with the heart monitor on him.  
  
"Hey, how you doing?"  
  
"Good. But I was about to ask you the same thing. Susan are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just fine I just over reacted on something. I just needed to check on someone."  
  
"Was it your cousin?"  
  
"Huh? Why would I want to check on my cousin?"  
  
"Bea-cause she is living with you. Susan are you that forgetful are you really sure you are ok"  
  
"Oh yeah- yeah my cousin who is staying with me. Yeah that was the person I was suppose to check on"  
  
"Ok Susan. Well I am feeling really better now" "Ahhh!!!!"  
  
Susan rushed next to Carter's side.  
  
"Carter are you ok is it your belly again" Susan asked will placing her hand on Carter stomach.  
  
"Yeah. It feels like it is cramping. But it has stopped now"  
  
"This is really getting weird"  
  
"Hey Susan, a pregnant woman in labor is being rushed in. ETA 5 minutes"  
  
"Do you know her name?" Susan asked worried. Cater noticed that and stared at her.  
  
"Nope, all we know is that she is her 30's and she is 7months pregnant" Chuny left the room after that.  
  
"Omg it might be Abby" Susan said walking up and down the trauma room  
  
"What do you mean it might be Abby?" Carter asked standing up.

* * *

****"Miss can you hear me. Breathe in and out slowly please"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. ahh.. What to do"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"What hospital are we going anyway?"  
  
"County"  
  
"County? We can't go there. Let's go to Northwestern. Northwestern is way much better"  
  
'Sorry Miss we cannot go there, you are too far in you labor to travel that distance. Northwestern is too far away County is much closer"  
  
"But I want to go to... ahhhh. Northwestern, you have to obliged to my wished"  
  
"Sorry Miss no can do, it is in your best intrest to go to County"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know and will you stop calling me Miss. My bloody name is.... Ahhh..Abby!!" 


End file.
